


Fateful Encounter

by straightouttapopstar



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: I had so much fun with writing this haha, Love at first sight?? hell yeah, M/M, Roleswap AU, This is really pure, becomes Real Brand Value Fluff™️ at the end, kinda comedy??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightouttapopstar/pseuds/straightouttapopstar
Summary: While taking a break from fighting with his army in the woods, Sigurd attempts to find the famous maiden of the spirit forest.What he does find is much more than that.





	Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> nope, I still have not played Genealogy oof so I’m sorry if I get stuff wrong again  
> A bit of a nsfw warning I guess because breasts are mentioned several times at some point (you’ll see why haha) and implied nudity too but that’s all  
> Yes this is a bit of a parody of the Sigurd/Deirdre encounter in the manga actually haha  
> I hope you enjoy :>

Deciding that our army should split up for a little break in the Verdane spirit forest, we dismount our horses in a small open greenery, and leave the area in different directions to gather resources. Some units, however, think it more appropriate to go and have a chat in the center of war.

At the same time, however, I cannot blame them. This conflict is only beginning to take its toll on us, and we all know it will only get worse from now.

Somewhat thinking about our upcoming conflicts but letting my mind wander, I decide to let my feet lead me where they will, and I blindly step through the cracking twigs, traversing the depths of the forest under thick and leafy branches. As I go further in, it only becomes more and more difficult to advance, and at some point, I feel like my legs will give way to the pain of the sharp ends of sticks stabbing at my clothes.

But there is something that keeps me walking forward. Yes, something vague and abstract and undescribable—a quiet hum, or a song that does not need words to convey emotion. It is sung by a voice wealthy in skill and grace and longing too—and it gets louder only if I continue taking step after step.

Feeling quite curious as well as mesmerized, my steps speed up and increase in frequency proportionate to the volume of the voice. With every foot set down on the ground, it gains in beauty and charm, and prompts me to continue walking to meet its source, its maker.

When I arrive to a little clearing that glows with an azure shine, I take a look around and find an iridescent lake surrounded by foreboding trees. Its waters are as calming and beautiful as the voice—its waves lapping at one another silently, as if dancing along to the beautiful song that hypnotized me to come here. I am able to see small silhouettes of fish swimming just under the surface, their scales glistening like a precious metal.

But at the centre of the body of water is the body I care about the most—the one of the owner, one who sung the melody that enchanted my mind completely and utterly.

It is the sacred maiden of the spirit forest—the woman of ethereal beauty and otherworldly charm, that stands in the middle of the lake. The water pounces playfully onto her waist, as her back is turned towards me. The sun’s rays gracefully bend to her will and decorate her porcelain-like skin.

Thoughtlessly, and overcome by a flurry of overwhelming emotion, I simply enter the lake, fully clothed, and quietly walk towards the magical woman without disturbing her song. The music itself sounds foreign, but evokes a number of strong feelings within me—with the higher notes, I feel like celebrating joy, and with the lower tones, tears almost enter my eyes.

She really is magical, I sigh to myself.

When I am directly behind her, I clear my throat and whisper to her—“milady?”

Her voice freezes. Without turning her shivering body around, she turns her face a little to the right and when she sees me, her eyes widen. Her alluring ruby eyes stare at me in shock, and I notice that her amazing vermilion locks breathtakingly compliment her pale, slender body.

Without thinking, I snake an arm around her waist which elicits as much as a flinch from her, and I feel her body heat up in embarrassment through my sleeves. Stepping closer, until her back is softly nestled against my front, I place my head on top of her right shoulder to get a better view of her face. 

But, expecting to see something, I am rather taken aback when I do not notice it. It is not present there at all. And then, I wonder...

“Wait, may I ask, where are your breasts?”

Instantly, my face is pushed off of her shoulder, and my cheek is slapped with the force of a thousand armies. Once I recover from the blow, I notice her standing in the water before me, covering herself where appropriate.

Although I still do stupidly wonder where her breasts had gone.

Her face is mostly covered by her cascading hair like lava, her skin the colour of blood and anger.

“For the love of Naga, do you not know what boundaries are?! You creep!” 

As much as I want to apologize to her, my mind is still being polluted with the weird thought that, whatever I do, I still cannot imagine why her breasts had suddenly disappeared. After all, this is the closest contact I have ever had with a woman during my life, I do not think you may blame me for being so silly and perhaps immature.

Women have breasts, yes? What kind of forest nymph is this if she lacks basic female features?

In the light of the sun, her skin glistens pleasantly like a sword in the light of day, and I do have an unavoidable urge to kiss her. She is too beautiful for words—and damn the curses that people have propagated about her; I do not care for them. All I care about is that we never separate.

As I take a step closer to her, her lips twist in displeasure and she takes a step back, as if threatened by my invasive stare.

“D-Do not move any further! Stop! And please cease looking at my body like this, that is quite rude!”

“But are you not the spirit maiden? If so then why do you lack features becoming of a female?”

The woman sighs in disappointment and shakes her head in annoyance. Then, she lifts one of her hands that were covering her to arrange her hair more comfortably—and suddenly, I see a glimpse of something I should not have seen.

“Oh holy Naga...I am not a woman. Is it not even a little obvious?”

Ah. Now it does seem true that this is not a woman. This is, clearly, in fact, a man I see here, bathing in a lake. No wonder he lacks breasts, like any man would. And I disrupted him rather indecently. As all my prior, silly actions run through my mind, I begin to retreat back towards land, my face as red as his hair is from all this stupid embarrassment. What I had done was a huge mistake.

Weirdly enough, he seems keen to keep me here.

“Uh, Mr Knight? Please wait!”

“N-No, I really do not want to disrupt you, I will leave straight away—“

“Please stay!”—he exclaims, catching my hand and stopping me in my tracks. As I avert my gaze from the land, I do notice he looks quite uncomfortable in front of me, cowering both from the embarrassment and the chilly air as well. Therefore, I immediately unbind my cape and hand over it to him. He seems very reluctant to accept it.

“I really do not need it, thank you”, he whispers while shuddering, and I know he is not being sincere.

As I begin to wrap it around his shoulders, ignorant to what he says, I reply—“my apologies for going against your wishes, but I do not want you to freeze. Or feel uncomfortable around me. Although my introduction has been rather crude—and I am sincerely sorry for that—my name is Sigurd.”

“Sigurd...”—he pronounces my name thoughtfully, which oddly makes my skin tingle a little—“My name is Arvis. I am the ‘maiden-man’ of the spirit forest. Many people have mistaken me for a woman; do not be grief-stricken so for you are not the first one, sadly.”

His way with words may not sound anything like song—but to me, it is just another movement, another arrangement, another orchestrated piece whose beauty binds me to him. His sentences can make poems by themselves, I wonder, as he utters word after word. I feel completely mesmerized, as if I need nothing else but to listen to his gentle voice for the rest of my life.

Hugging the azure cape closer to himself, he revels in its softness and warmth and smiles at me, which makes my heart sing in a way I had never felt before.

“Sigurd, welcome to the center of the spirit forest. What do you seek in its depths?”

Without thinking, I blurt out—“You.”

He blinks a few times, raises his brows at me, and asks—“sorry? I did not quite understand that, Sigurd.”

“You. I want you, just you, and nothing else.”

The child of the spirit forest takes a step back, and stares at me blankly for a moment. When he finally understands what I mean, his face reddens in panic and shyness, and he can barely cough out a syllable or two.

“W-What?!”

I take a step forward, and smile at him bravely. I feel relieved as I had been waiting a long time to say how I feel.

“The first time I had seen you was when you were attacked by those bandits in Verdane—at that moment, I admired your beauty from afar, as well as your bravery with which you had fended off their assault. Your fighting looked so graceful, I was completely enchanted by your gentle yet fierce movement.”

Although his eyes widen in surprise as I say more, he seems too shocked to answer my plea—and so I decide to continue expressing my feelings without any boundary.

“When I entered the forest, I could hear your beautiful song right from the start. It sounded magical, like a flawless harmony, and it made me seek out its maker. That led me here, to this clearing and the lake, and then I saw your delicate body enlightened by the sun’s rays, and that sight just spellbound me absolutely. I too am confused as much as you are, but I also do know that you are the one, and I would never want to exist in a world where that would not be true. I want you, maiden-man of the spirit forest.”

Clutching the sapphire cape close to himself, Arvis averts his eyes from my face in embarrassment.

“I appreciate the kind words, Sigurd...but don’t you think it is too sudden—too soon? I too cannot deny that I feel for you more than I should—but I do feel quite alarmed by the circumstances.”

I give him a smile as comforting as I can. He smiles back, and I feel so light on my feet that I could collapse into the lake at any moment.

“No, I feel like it is perfect timing. Nothing should come inbetween us, Arvis. I love you.”

As I finally throw the phrase down onto table as explicitly as I can, he flinches in shock and I see his hand move under the cape from gripping the cape to gripping his heart. I can almost hear it beating frighteningly fast from two steps away, which makes me even happier.

“B-But what about other people? Your army? Other houses? What will they think?”

In the heat of the moment, seeing as the water we stand in is close to the land and therefore quite shallow, I fall to my knees in front of Arvis which makes him gasp in worry. Then, I offer him my hand; which he takes almost immediately.

“It matters not. I love you, Arvis—so much that even if it were a crime to do so, I would continue to love you regardless. I want to take you with me. Do you accept my proposition?”

He thinks a few more minutes in the silence adorned by the gentle waves of the lake, and sighs in defeat.

“W-What if you...what if you change your mind? Get bored of me? What if this does not work out?”

“Then I promise that it will”—and I lay my other hand, curled into a fist, on my chest—“I swear it on my heart and soul that it will. I will make it work no matter what. I need you, Arvis.”

That promise makes his frown twist into a grin of relief, and he decides to kneel down to my level as well. He can barely look into my eyes due to his shy nature as he pronounces his next words.

“I am not too sure, although I cannot deny that your feelings are sincere, and so are mine.”

“Therefore...?”

He needs to accept it. I cannot imagine my life without this magical person being in its focus. As I kneel there, in the lake, the pure water sinking into the fabric of my clothes and making me feel heavy, I realize that I do not even know what I will do if he does not accept. This is love at first sight, yes, but is it an ailment that can be cured? Is it a state I can escape if I try?

No, I do not think so, I sigh, as I look at Arvis’ face again, as radiant as the sun shining above us. There is absolutely no way I could ever stop loving him after this fateful encounter. We have to stay together. Even if death ever do us part, we should still try.

As he purses his lips together in thought, I fear for the worst.

“Therefore I shall accept your offer, lovely Sigurd!”

At those words, I think of nothing but that I have entered paradise itself—and, without asking him, I quickly pull Arvis towards myself by his arms, and embrace him with all my might. Although at first he struggles to get comfortable in position, soon he lays his head on my shoulder and embraces me back.

After a while, he starts to absentmindedly play with my hair, and I do the same with his. In my hands, it is flawless, like precious jewels, but at the same time it resembles streaks of dangerous magma madly strewn out on the ground. It is beautiful, just like him.

“You are beautiful.”

“E-Eh?”—his body tenses, and I gently pat his back to comfort him.

“You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I want to spend the rest of my days with an angel like you.”

Then, Arvis laughs at my excessive praises—and his harmonious giggle echoes around the forest clearing. Suddenly, he plants a gentle kiss at my neck, and I feel the warmth spread through my body in the midst of freezing water.

“I love you too, Sigurd.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just how many times can I use ‘I love you too, Sigurd’ to end a fic without getting banned for repetitive content?? We’ll see :,^) it was completely accidental this time, I assure you  
> Also pwwease make more fanarts of arvisigurd. I am Starved pwwease  
> Sorry if Arvis was super ooc but I tried to make him legitimately resemble a magical maiden from a spirit forest so he had to be a bit nicer than usual oof
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!! Thank you for reading, and please hmu @myrozettas on Instagram if you want to talk abt arvisigurd or anything FE really :’0 thanks!! Toodles


End file.
